


Soirée Lemon Saint Silvestre Ficotèque ardente

by HaruCarnage



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Vocaloid
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Petits textes





	1. Chapter 1

De toutes les chanteuses du groupe Vocaloid, Miku était sans conteste la plus gourmande. Elle adorait manger des sucreries, chocolat et fraises entrant assez haut dans son classement des mets qu'elle adorait dévorer à pleines dents. Son grand appétit ne gâchait pas sa silhouette. La demoiselle aux cheveux bleu se régalait comme une folle sous le regard acidulée de Luka. La jeune chanteuse continuait son festin. 

« Tu devrais arrêter de manger, Miku. On dirait qu'une mygale a pondu ses œufs dans ton estomac.   
-Même pas vrai, tu dis ça car ton élégance serait gâchée si tu mangeais comme moi. Tu es jalouse de mon corps.   
-Je dis ça pour ta santé, car je t'apprécie, moins ta gourmandise certes. Mais je ne vais pas te blâmer pour ça.   
-N'importe quoi, je me porte très bien. »

La nourriture était si bonne, elle devait vraiment se priver. Juste parce que Luka se prenait pour un médecin. Hors de question. Puis si ça lui faisait tant envie une sucrerie ne lui ferait aucun mal. Forte de cette pensée, la chanteuse prenais une part de fraisier et mettait dans la bouche de la râleuse. Un sourire espiègle venait orné ls lèvres de la demoiselle gourmande. Son amie toussait légèrement, s'étouffant sûrement de son mauvais coup. Mais elle ne regrettait en rien son geste. Au moins elle ne l'entendrait plus lui faire la leçon. 

« Tu es folle ? J'aurai pu mourir.   
-Mais c'est bon le sucre, puis je suis sûre que ton amoureux sera content.  
-Je n'ai pas d'amoureux.   
-Et Gakupo ?   
-Il sort avec quelqu'un d'autre. Les hommes ne sont pas vraiment ma cible. Même si je ne dira pas non à une nuit avec Len.   
-Je ne te savais pas comme ça. C'est un bon amant, on l'a fait une fois, mais je préfère Kaito. Il est plus tendre. Len est une véritable brute. J'ai cru qu'il allait me déchirer de l'intérieur. Surtout quand son pénis allait et venait en moi.   
-Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de détail. Définitivement, je préfère les femmes.   
-D'après Lily, Gumi est pas mal violente aussi. Maisje n'ai pas été vérifié.  
-Dire que tes fans te pense innocente.  
-Et les tiens dévergondée... »

Elles lâchaient un soupir en même temps. Elles se mettaient à rire. C'était toujours agréable de parler pour les deux jeunes filles. Même si le sujet du jour avait été très gênant pour Luka. Miku la regardait curieusement. Avec une femme. Elle testerait bien un jour. Mais en attendant. Elle devait finir son repas. Après elle devrait chanter. Et comme Luka était là, il y avait fort à parier que ça serait un duo. Elles seraient à nouveau proche, faisant crier les fans de relations entre femmes et les hommes hétérosexuels. Elle trouvait parfois injuste qu'on accepte cette relation inexistante. Et pas celle qu'entretenait Akaito avec son jumeau. C'était leur affaire. Il prenais de la chantilly et l'étalait sur le nez de son amie avant d'entrer dans le plateau de tournage. La jeune jeune femme aux cheveux rose criait et se mettait à poursuivre Miku. Elle s'amusait comme un folle. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de taquiner son amie. Même la timidité de cette dernière.


	2. Chapter 2

Gokudera détestait l'hiver, du plus profond de son cœur. Le frimas rendait son nez douloureux. Bien obligé de le laisser découvert. Son addiction à la cigarette plus forte que son envie de se protéger du froid. Il haussait des épaules. Il avait beau râler sur le temps, il profitait de chaque jour en compagnie de Tsuna. Le jeune homme bien qu'il aie grandi gardait son sourire candide. Il faisat toujours tanguer son cœur. Il se souvenait qu'il l'avait sauvé de ses bombes. Les siennes. La honte pour lui. On le surnommait smocking bomb, pas lelâche qui s'est incliné devant son futur boss. Il lâchait un soupir. Son ami et futur patron n'était pas un pro de la séduction. Il regardait toujours Kyoko avec admiration. Il ne se déclarait pas. Même cet imbécile de Yamamoto l'avait fait. Il était la cible de ce sportif. Mais il avait du s'en douter. Il serrait doucement l'écharpe contre son cou. Il voyait déjà le fan de base-ball approcher, son grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Il avait choisi ses écoles en fonction de leur groupe. L'idiot. Il grognait. Il sentait que cet homme allait lui faire la leçon. En voyant que ce dernier montait l'écharpe sur son nez. Il ne l'imitait pas. Le bâton de cancer brûlant encore au bout de ses lèvres. 

« Encore avec ça ? Bien que tu es très sexy avec. Je n'aime pas savoir que ta santé en subisse les conséquences de ton addiction.   
-Pas tes oignons.  
-Je pense que ça me regarde un peu.  
-Tu n'abandonnes donc jamais ?  
-Eh non. »

En plus cet idiot riait, il roulait des yeux. Comme si il allait céder à l'appel de ce cul d'enfer qui faisait baver les poules de leur école. Encore dirigée par cette brute de Hibari Kyoya. Il souriait en voyant la touffe épaisse des cheveux de son ami et celui qu'il nommait dixième du nom. Lui aussi avait un joli corps. Son appréciation des corps masculins ne lui était pas étrangère. Il avait fait des recherche sur le sujet. Il était tombé sur des images qui l'avait rendu aussi rouge que ses flammes de dernières volonté. Alors de ça à imaginer le faire avec l'autre, c'était autre chose. Il savait qu'il devrait faire qu'un avec un autre. Mais il n'était pas pressé ; Trop content d'être en vie aux côtés de son premier ami et d'un idiot qui le surprotégeait pour obtenir ses fesses. Devait-il céder ? Pas sans séduire à son tour. Ce ne serait pas équitable si lui ne faisait rien pour obtenir sa fleur. Il frottait doucement ses mains gelée par le brouillard. Le jeune homme italien n'était pas encore habitué au temps parfois maussade du Japon. Le bras de Yamamoto se frottait à lui. 

« Arrête ça.  
-Comme si ça te déplaisait... Hayato.   
-Tu as gagné, mais je te jure que je vais te faire regretter. »

Seul un sourire encore plus grand lui répondait. Il lâchait un soupir. Yamamoto resterait le même. Seul la cicatrise sur son menton montrait leur train de vie parfois dangereux. 

La journée se passait comme tant d'heure. La soirée bien que très agitée et pleines de découvertes pour les deux amants, où chacun avait découvert plus de l'autre. Leurs envies s'exprimant à travers les nombreuses unions des deux hommes jusqu'à épuisement des jeunes hommes. Peut-être qu'ils recommenceront. Mais il laisserait les choses se faire. Comme cette nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Les verres qui s'entrechoquent, c'était courant dans ce genre de soirée. Même si les personnes présentes avaient tendance à se méfier de l'autre. Des rires se faisaient entendre, ça plaisait beaucoup à Lorenzo Bonefacio. Étant le parrain local fêtant son anniversaire, il observait les invités avec bienveillance et une pointe de curiosité. Les robes de cocktails des dames de ses associés étaient si belle qu'il enviait un peu ces derniers. Il pêcherai pas par orgeuilce soir. Il avait promis à ses hommes une fête sans effusion de sang. Pourtant en voyant les bijoux ornant les cous pâles des dames. Son instinct de criminel voulait ces objets. Il n'en avait aucune utilité. En tant que chef de ce groupe. Il devait partager et protéger toutes les personne présente. Elle faisait à présent partie de sa famille. Il se massait longuement le front. Il devait se calmer. Même si ces belles demoiselle faisait dresser un part de son anatomie. Il grognait. Pestant sur ces dernières. Sa main serrant avec force l'arme. Ses tremblements augmentait. Plus son imagination s'emballait. Lui montrant ses dames en train de couiner sous ses coups de reins. Il ne devait pas faire. Il détestait le viol pourtant. Il fermait les yeux. Essayant de garder son calme. C'était son anniversaire. Il n'allait pas tuer quelqu'un ce soir. Mais ça le démangeait. Il sortait de sa transe. Il retrouvait son sourire. C'était son château, son jour à lui. Rien et personne ne pourrait le gâcher. Pas de coup de feu, sauf pour se défendre. Il savait que c'était une possibilité. Les batailles entre famille étaient là pour démontrer la puissance du groupe. Le nombre de victimes rendait déjà triste le boss de ce groupe. Après tout, il n'était pas sûr de récupérer les femmes. Puis il se doutait que ces hommes lui avait offert les services d'une dame pour ce genre de souci qu'il avait. Lorenzo n'était pas moche en soi, il n'était pas non plus le plus bel homme. Bien qu'il en prétende le contraire à ses hommes. La confiance du parrain était fragile. Peut-être trop. C'était pour ça que chacun des travailleurs portait des traces de balles plus ou moins cicatrisée. La violence suintant de sa peau. Effrayant les femmes des alentours et plus éloignées. Elles l'évitaient comme la peste. Sauf cette prostitué qui viendrait combler ses désirs. Réclamant la fessé comme il aimait.


End file.
